


We found love at a coffee shop

by Angelshades



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Bottom Dan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Top Phil, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelshades/pseuds/Angelshades
Summary: Dan and Phil meet at a coffee shop and fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic

Dan was wearing a black sweater with black skinny jeans and black converse. He was headed to his favorite coffee shop called Here & There Coffee. He stepped inside and ordered a caramel mocha and a blueberry scone. Dan went and sat down in a chair by the window. He looked around and saw a handsome black haired and blue eyed man.   
The man walked up to him and said “hello I am Phil.” Dan looked up at him “hi I’m Dan,” he said shyly. “You are cute,” Phil told him. “T-thank you,” Dan replied. “Here is my number we will go on a date Tuesday at 6 o’clock,” Phil said while writing his number on a napkin. “Ok,” Dan said blushing. “I will see you then goodbye Dan,” Phil said then he walked out of the shop. Dan couldn’t believe what happened. He finished his coffee than walked home.   
Once he got home he sat down on the couch and started watching Family feud. He started think about Phil. Wow he is very hot he thought to himself. Then he remembered he should probably text him.   
Dan: hey this is Dan from the coffee shop   
Phil: Oh well hey Dan where do you live so I can pick you up tomorrow.   
Dan texted him the address   
Phil: Okay see you tomorrow cutie xoxo  
Dan was very excited to go on his date. He picked out his clothes for the date. Then went on with his day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil go on their date

When Dan woke up he was very excited for his date. He ate breakfast and then went to work. When he got back from work he sat at his desk and played the Sims 4. Then Phil texted him.   
Phil: I’ll see you in 2 hours ;)  
Dan: Can’t wait! Where are we going anyhow?  
Phil: It’s a surprise.   
Dan took a shower and then put on his clothes for the date. He looked at the clock. It read 5:30. Phil would be there in 30 minutes. He was so excited. Dan heard someone knock on his door 30 minutes later. He opened the door and there stood Phil. “Are you ready to go?” Phil asked. “Yeah let’s go,” Dan replied. They then walked to Phil’s car. And drove to the surprise place. They pulled up at a Chick Fil a. “Oh Phil are you sure you can afford this?” he asked. “I have lots of money,” Phil replied. They walked in the Chick Fil a. They both got a coke and a 12 piece order of chicken nuggets. “You smell good Dan,” Phil told Dan. “Thank you,” he replied. They spent their time talking. Then Phil drove Dan home. “Goodbye Dan,” Phil said. “Goodbye Phil,” Dan replied. Phil then gave Dan a kiss on the cheek. “Oh wow,” Dan said after he was kissed on the cheek. Phil then pushed him out of the car. “Go to bed my sugar plum,” Phil said then sped off. Dan walked in his house and put on pjs then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

~~ Two months later ~~  
Phil had come over to Dan’s house to hang out. “Do you want to make a YouTube video? Like a gaming video or a vlog or a secret video,” Phil said while wink wonking his eyebrows. “Haha Phil you dirty little man,” Dan said with a giggle. “I want to find Bigfoot,” Phil said with a deep voice. “Oh Phil I could have a organism by just your voice,” Dan told Phil. “Ok,” Phil replied. Dan than blackout. Phil picked him up and carried him to his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end sadly

Dan woke up in his bed. he looked up and saw Phil staring at him. “What happened?” He asked Phil. “Nothing,” he answered. Dan looked at Phil he didn’t look normal. Phil pulled out a knife “I’m so sorry,” Phil said. “Phil please you don’t have to do this,” Dan begged beginning to cry. “You loved me did you not?” Phil asked him. “I knew I should have never let you play the emotional and extremely deep pigeon dating simulation called Hatoful Boyfriend,” Dan said crying. “Well to late Danny boy,” Phil growled at Dan. “Phil no!” Dan screamed. Phil stab Dan in the chest. “I’m so sorry sugar plum,” Phil apologized. “B-but I didn’t get to edit my last YouTube video and post it,” Dan said sadly. “Don’t worry I’ll edit and post it,” Phil responded. Dan than died. Phil ran away to South Africa. The cops are still searching for him.


End file.
